bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adelheid Saku
Adelheid Saku (アーデルハイド佐久, Noble Sweet Blossom) is a Masukage living in the human world training for battle with hollows under the leader of the Masukage Enma Shinsei. Appearance ..﻿ Personality ]] Synopsis . Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Despite being a human, Adelheid boasts a high level of spiritual energy, evident by ability to maintain her transformed state, even after being knocked unconcious. Her level of power was enough to get her noticed by shinigami, Tabane Alcott, and even be enlisted to train under her. Adelheid can also completely hide her reiatsu from being traced by the enemy, a trait she learned from Enma, in order to assist in her shinobi skills. Swordsmanship Specialist: Dépasser Expert: Hand to Hand Expert: Assasssination Expert: Adelheid's profession involves quickly assassinating anyone that could potentially become a threat to her leader or any other Masukage. Since a young age, she has been trained to quickly kill a target and silently without leaving a trace. Adelheid's skill in this particular area has developed to the point where she is able to strike an opponent several times without them noticing. She has also trained herself to use various traps and techniques in order to rid herself of annoyances. ]]Shiru Expert: Most of Adelheid's combat prowess revolves around using the Masukage spells in order to disorient her opponents in battle by utilizing a combination of spells to attack and spells that augment her own abilities once the opponent has been weakened. Adelheid takes much pride in her ability to use Shiru as she is capable of instilling attack spells inside of her blades. Incredible Refexes: '''Adelheid is capable of dodging an opponent's attacks in a moment's notice. She as been seen avoiding swift strikes with the most minimum of movements. Her movements have been compared to that of a graceful dance across the battlefield as she can simultaneously attack an opponent as well as defend herself from an attack all in one fluent motion. Spiritual Companion '''Kyokusei (極性, Polar): Adelheid's Spiritual Companion that she has made a pact with. Kyokusei takes the form of a large spiny silver dragon with both arms and legs. It also maintains the size of a large city building, allowing for asy transportation. Adelheid has said that she offered her past in order to finalize the deal with Kyokusei. Kyokusei himself has said that his name isn't his true name, but one he has given to himself due to being the polar opposite of the meaning of nature as he can manipulate "ice". When activating his powers, Adelheid gains the abilities to "freeze" aspects of an opponent's time. It is not yet known how the ability works in depth as Adelheid was only seen explaining it breifly. Helix Dagger Her Masukage weapon is named Arc De Vengeance (報酬のアーチは、さ, French for Arch of Retribution). It is unknown what the form of her Helix Dagger takes as she is constantly in a form of release. Special Ability: Category:RazeOfLight Category:Human Category:Masukage Category:Collective Vices Category:Kohai Tochi Resident Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:World of the Living Resident